No-one Else Could Break My Heart Like You
by Prosper-the-XVIII
Summary: Jeff goes nuts on a shout, Dixie's not in the mood for him at all and to top it all off the pair of them are sitting in a cubicle, Jeff with ice against his bloody nose and Dixie waiting to find of whether or not her hand's broken. This gives them a lot of time to think on their relationship. Song fic to P!nks's True Love.


A/N. okay, this is my attempt at Jeff/Dixie fluff. I just think that the song reminds me of them so much it's mad. I needed a break from Know Thy Enemy - between what I've put Dix and Zoe through, I'm beginning to find it pretty depressing. Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, Dixie hated every single stupid word Jeff said, be it trying to make a joke of a serious situation, his rubbishy wordplay or just in general unnecessary comments. Sometimes she just wanted to clock him one across his stupid, smug little face, as she'd done a few minutes ago. When you've been up all night cleaning other people's sick off the floor of an ambulance, the last thing you want to see is your idiot colleague chasing along the pavement a yob who thought calling an ambulance to check out his little cousin (who seemed to be a doll's head covered in ketchup lying at the side of the road) then running off would be funny in some warped way. The last thing you want to hear is yourself and said stupid colleague having a shouting match in the middle of the ED. And the last thing you want to do is lose all self control and punch him right in the snoz in front of everyone and breaking your knuckles in the process.

There really was no one who was quite like Jeff. Nor was there anyone who know how to push all her buttons in the way that he did.

Yes, he drove her mad, yes, he was a moron and yes, they were pretty much just friends who shared a house, dog, bank account and surname, Dixie only being married to him in order to do herself a favour with her dad. Yeah, he drove her nuts but so what? She knew that life would suck without him.

Jeff thought that there were things that Dixie ought not to do. Like get annoyed with him for doing his job. Or punching him in the face. Why did she insist on rubbing him up the wrong way? Why did she say half of the things that she did? Why was it that all it had taken was a forced partnership and an incredibly odd marriage for them to come together, and whilst Jeff had no idea why she got so pissed off with him or why she insisted on doing that awkward balling-up-his-socks thing, he knew that without her he'd be incomplete.

"Mate?" Dixie prodded him in the shoulder with the hand that wasn't in a frac immobiliser and she was able to use. Jeff looked down from staring at the ceiling, bloody wads of paper towel held to his bruised and bleeding nose. "I'm sorry." Jeff shrugged. He really didn't give right how. "Jeffrey, listen. Look, hate me if you wanna. All I want is one word. Pretty please?"

"Mph."

"I said word, mister!" Dixie rolled her eyes and Jeff had to laugh at her.

"Fine."

"Right, thanks. Seriously, I didn't mean it."

"Yep, but you did it," but Jeff softened there, laughing. "But you have one HELL of a right hook! That bloody hurt!"

"Really?" Dixie smiled, gesturing to her hand. "Jeff, seriously, do you ever regret this?"

"Regret what, princess?"

"Me. You married me to get me into my dad's good books, nothing else. We're basically just mates; you could be happy without me; you'd get yourself some sexy bird and I'd be over and gone in seconds."

"As would you," Jeff elbowed her gently, knowing that the arm closest to him was her injured one. She flinched all the same, but didn't seem to care. "Dix, you think I'd do that? Under no circumstances are we married 'cuz of love and crap, but Dixie, what would I do without you?"

"Get yourself a Harley and try to hook up with a Brazilian air stewardess knowing you," Dixie sighed. "Either that, or live in a hole with no clean washing or food that magically appears in the fridge after I go out to three hours."

"The first one; the laundry fairies would sort the house and stuff out for me."

"Very funny."

"Dix, look, face it on days like this you drive me insane. But at the same time, I just wanna hug you. I think it might be in a dodgy way, but I love you. Sorta."

"You're an arsehole," Dixie laughed. "But I love you too. You make me so bloody mad and I always ask myself why I bother to stay, but I think your the only bloke I've ever cared about."

"And I reckon we've got something that no-one else could have."

"I hate you sometimes, Jeff," Dixie smiled, leaning on his shoulder. "I really hate you."

Jeff's face cracked into a ridiculous broad grin. "I think it must be true love."


End file.
